Speeches Are Better Left Unwritten
by Sookie Compton
Summary: Rob e Kristen em uma premiação do Globo de Ouro. Traduzida e adaptada. one shot.


**Speeches Are Better Left Unwritten  
**Autora: Panda513  
_(A original em inglês está disponível no perfil acima)_

**Tradução e adaptação:**

**12 de Janeiro de 2016**

Ela estava linda como sempre. Eu estava parado admirando-a deslizar sobre seus sapatos de salto alto, os tornozelos angulosos com sua pele pálida brilhavam. Eu brincava distraidamente com minha gravata, fingindo me olhar no espelho enquanto a única coisa que meus olhos conseguiam fitar era ela. Aquela garota, melhor, aquela mulher têm meu coração a oito anos. Mas o problema é que ela ainda não sabe.

Quando terminamos de filmar _Breaking Dawn_ á quatro anos atrás, nós juramos um para o outro que encontraríamos outro projeto em que trabalharíamos juntos de novo. Era tudo ilusão, promessas foram feitas apenas para serem quebradas. Se eu soubesse que não trabalharia com ela novamente, eu nunca teria deixado-a ir.

Eu namorei algumas vezes, o mais longo relacionamento que tive durou apenas alguns meses, ninguém foi capaz de preencher o vazio em meu coração. Por um longo tempo eu as machucava absorto nos sentimentos que eu tinha, até elas finalmente fazerem o mesmo comigo.

Ela terminou com Mike durante a filmagem de _Eclipse._ Mergulhou em um curto período de depressão, mas em geral o rompimento foi tranqüilo. Eu estava lá quando ela precisou de um ombro amigo, de alguém pra conversar, desabafar, ou alguém que simplesmente sentasse com ela e fumasse um cigarro em silêncio. Nunca fomos claros sobre nossos sentimentos, ao menos eu nunca fui, e não importa quantas vezes eu tenha tentado dizer pra ela como me sinto, eu desistia.

Agora, aqui estou eu, quatro anos depois, ao seu lado, em seu quarto de hotel, olhando ela com os mesmos sentimentos escondidos em meu peito. Eu sempre vou estar ao lado dela, por quanto tempo ela desejar, por que eu não tenho aonde ir. Ela é meu mundo, e eu a seguiria para qualquer lugar.

Eu me lembro do SMS que eu recebi dela a cerca de um ano atrás. Eu estava em Londres, visitando minha família durante um feriado.

_Recebi um script hoje. Eu quero que você o leia... Você ficaria perfeito no papel.  
Como você está? Sinto saudades._

_Eu estou em Londres... Você sabe que também sinto saudades de você. Estarei em LA na próxima semana.  
Lerei o script quando voltar._

_Me liga quando você chegar._

_Eu ligo._

Eu liguei pra ela logo que sai do avião. Nos encontramos para um café na manhã seguinte, em sua lanchonete preferida.

"Olha só quem é!"

"Cala boca, Kris, ainda é cedo."

"Isso é jeito de você falar com sua melhor amiga? Não vejo você a meses!"

"A um mês."

"Um mês e meio."

"Olha só, você contou."

"Cala boca. Eu tenho um script pra você, lembra?"

"Lembro sim, deixa eu ver! Quem te entregou isto?"

"Minha agente de publicidade, ela acha que é um bom negócio."

"Por que sua agente se preocupa com o meu trabalho?"

"Primeiro de tudo, seu idiota, ela deu isto pra mim. Eu já fiz a audição e consegui o papel."

"oh."

"Você parece surpreso."

"Eu estou, eu não achei que encontraríamos algo que pudéssemos fazer juntos, considerando que você está tão exigente."

"Eu sei, quando eu li isto, eu não consegui imaginar outra pessoa fazendo o papel comigo. Eu li o livro também, é uma ótima história."

"É um livro?!"

"Eu sei, ok? Te trouxe uma cópia."

"The Guardian... Parece gay."

"Só leia, ok? Não estou te forçando aceitar nada. Só pense sobre."

Então eu li o livro e o script. Terminei tudo em 48 horas. Foi difícil rejeitá-lo. Tratava-se de uma história de amor, algo que relacionei com a realidade. É sobre ser o melhor amigo para a garota pela qual está apaixonado. Eu havia ligado para Kristen e ela confirmou que faria o papel de Julie, e eu faria teste para o papel de Mike. Ela estava convencida que o diretor e o autor me escolheriam. Ela estava certa. Contracenar com Kristen é fácil para mim. A química entre nós flui naturalmente, especialmente quando a história é tão fácil de se identificar.

Bem, como era de se imaginar, eu fui escolhido. Nós demos duro, 20 horas por dia, noites sem dormir, igual à _Twilight_. Foi estranho, era nosso primeiro trabalho junto fora da _bolha Twilight_. Mas era diferente, animador e maravilhoso. Tornamos-nos inseparáveis novamente, mais próximos do que pude imaginar. Mas por qualquer razão não éramos próximos o suficiente.

O filme recebeu três indicações para o Globo de Ouro. Kristen e eu estávamos juntos quando revelaram as categorias.

_Melhor Roteiro.  
Melhor Atriz de Drama.  
Melhor Ator de Drama. _

Eu fui indicado para o Globo de Ouro. Mas o mais importante era que Kristen havia sido indicada também.

"Você me ajuda?" Sua voz me trouxe de volta á realidade. Ela estava de costas para mim. Seus delicados dedos seguravam o colar. "Você pode colocar isto para mim?"

"Claro." Eu limpei minha garganta e peguei o colar. Meus dedos tocaram ligeiramente sua pele quando travei o fecho. Deixei minhas mãos descansando na parte de trás de seu pescoço enquanto ela posicionava o pingente.

"Como eu estou?" Ela virou para me encarar; um sorriso brotava em seus lábios tirando meu fôlego.

"Incrível. Você está absolutamente incrível, Kris." Eu balbuciei seu nome enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam em minha gravata torta.

"Você também não parece mal." Ela riu colocando minha gravata na posição certa. "Agora está melhor. Eu juro, não sei se você vai aprender o jeito certo de por uma gravata."

"É para isso que você está aqui." Sorri torto e malicioso.

"Certo." Sua voz estremeceu e meu coração acelerou.

"O que foi? O que aconteceu?" Perguntei preocupado. Coloquei minha mão em baixo de seu cotovelo direito certo que ela se desequilibraria.

"Eu não posso acreditar que fomos indicados para o Globo de Ouro." Ela refletiu. "Que diabos eles estavam pensando?" Ela balançou a cabeça e deixou escapar um riso reprimido.

"Bem, eu acho que tive sorte. Você com certeza mereceu a indicação. Eu sempre digo que você é a melhor atriz da nossa geração, não digo?" Tentei aliviar o clima com outro sorriso torto, mas ela se soltou da minha mão para ir se sentar na cama.

"Hey" Eu me ajoelhei na frente dela.

"Eu tenho muita sorte de ter você na minha vida, você sabe disso? Você é um amigo incrível Rob. Não sei o que faria sem você." Ela sorriu e colocou sua mão em minha face.

"Idem." Virei meu rosto e beijei sua mão.

*******

A área da imprensa parecia interminável enquanto cruzávamos o tapete vermelho, lado a lado. Ela estava nervosa, isso eu podia afirmar. Por que nós dois temos a mesma mania de ficar mexendo e remexendo no cabelo quando estamos ansiosos. Respondíamos as mesmas perguntas repetidamente.

"Como vocês se sentem trabalhando juntos novamente?"

"Houve algum problema durante as gravações?"

"Vocês estão fazendo, ou tem planos de fazer outro filme juntos?

"Rola alguma coisa entre vocês na vida real?"

Nós repetimos as respostas um do outro, eu já esperava por isso. Manter as pessoas com duvidas era o melhor á se fazer.

O show havia começado e o nervosismo crescia em meu peito. Inconscientemente eu agarrei por algumas vezes a mão da Kristen. Ela sorriu e esfregou minha mão de maneira tranqüilizadora antes de soltá-la.

Nós perdemos o prêmio de melhor roteiro para o favorito da noite. A categoria em que Kristen concorria era a próxima e eu me encontrava torcendo silenciosamente para que ela ganhasse o prêmio porque eu não saberia o que fazer se ela se desapontasse.

Eles começaram anunciando os candidatos, eu assistia ela morder o lábio e arrumar uma mecha de seu cabelo.

"_Kristen Stewart, __The Guardian__"_

Sua mão rapidamente agarrou a minha por de baixo da mesa e eu sorri para a câmera próxima á seu rosto. Eu apertei sua mão com firmeza para que ela não soltasse. Podia sentir sua pulsação acelerada.

"Você preparou um discurso?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Eu não espero vencer." Disse sem hesitar. "Então não preparei."

"E o Globo de Ouro vai para..."

"Nós vamos ganhar!" sussurrei de volta.

O apresentador abriu o envelope em sua mão. Ele leu silenciosamente antes de se inclinar para o microfone.

"_Kristen Stewart, __The Guardian__"_

Eu fui o primeiro á levantar, sua mão ainda apertada na minha. Beijei suas mãos e ela se levantou. A multidão de famosos irrompeu em aplausos, e o amor da minha vida parou ao meu lado. Ela parecia perdida, lagrimas vertiam em seu rosto em sinal de completo choque. Eu sorria de orelha á orelha, ajudei ela sair de seu lugar, mas antes ela se jogou em meus braços e me abraçou tão forte que mal pude respirar.

"Eu disse, eu disse pra você querida." Eu alisava suas costas e seus ombros da forma mais suave que podia. Ela tremia violentamente.

"Oh meu Deus, Rob. Oh meu Deus." Ela começou á me soltar para ir em direção ao palco. Mas antes ela se inclinou e me abraçou uma vez mais, beijando minha bochecha.

"Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você, baby." Disse honestamente. Ela viu que eu derramava mais lagrimas que ela, virou-se e seguiu rumo ao palco.

Ela recebeu graciosamente seu premio entregue pelo apresentador, embora eu ainda pudesse ver suas mãos tremulas quando ela se aproximou do microfone.

"Wow! Nossa!" Ela exclamou e a platéia riu. Eu continuei em silêncio, meus olhos cravados nela, era o momento dela brilhar.

"O Rob me perguntou se eu preparei um discurso, e eu disse à ele que não..." Ela tomou fôlego e eu sorri. "Eu realmente não preparei."

"Ok. Então eu vou tentar improvisar." Ela respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. "Isso foi totalmente inesperado; eu asseguro que eu não fazia idéia, com tantas pessoas talentosas concorrendo, vencer era o menos esperado."

"Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer ao _Hollywood Foreign Press_i por esta honra. Quero agradecer ás minhas agentes, Nicole e Sarah pela oportunidade de trabalhar neste filme. Muito obrigado todos vocês do elenco, produtores e demais funcionários, todos sabemos de quem estou falando."

"Para o autor deste maravilhoso livro, Nicholas Sparks, por trazer á vida os personagens, primeiramente nas paginas, obrigado. Ao diretor, que trouxe sua profunda visão tão vívida e detalhada dos personagens á tela, trabalhando conosco neste roteiro brilhante. Obrigado, Sam. Obrigado Melissa por transformar as paginas do livro neste maravilhoso filme."

"Obrigado pai e mãe, por tudo que me deram, e pela inspiração. Família, eu amo todos vocês."

"E para homem mais importante da minha vida..."

Meu coração parou, e seus olhos me fitaram sentado em nossa mesa.

"Rob." As calmas lágrimas em meus olhos voltaram á cair abundantemente quando ela disse meu nome. Eu soprei um beijo pra ela imediatamente, tentando acalmá-la.

"Eu estou tão feliz em estar aqui hoje recebendo este premio com você ao meu lado. Você sempre esteve comigo, mesmo quando eu não queria." Ela fingiu estar irritada e riu, a platéia fez o mesmo. Eu olhava para ela, tão linda, lágrimas tingiam sua face, e eu a escutava com atenção.

"Seu desempenho neste filme foi extraordinariamente belo, e você merece subir aqui esta noite e eu torço para que isto aconteça." Ela respirou levemente. "Eu posso dizer com orgulho o quanto eu te amo, e o quanto eu tenho te amado durante estes oito anos."

Eu ri silenciosamente com a lágrima que correu pelo meu rosto. A platéia aplaudia o que ela dizia e sorria junto com ela.

"Você tem meu coração por completo, você realmente o tem. E eu espero que você saiba que..." Eu acenei e soprei-lhe um beijo. E disse com os lábios 'Eu te amo. '

"Eu te amo." Disse energicamente. "E eu sempre amarei."

"Muito obrigado!"

Ela deixou o palco com classe e todos ficaram de pé e a aplaudiram ruidosamente. Eu não havia compreendido que ela tinha dito tudo que eu sentia. Ela sentiu o mesmo que eu por todos esses anos. Agora, essa incrível e deslumbrante mulher de 25 anos, mas ainda a mesma garota de 18 em seu coração era minha.

Eu não ganhei o Globo de Ouro naquela noite, mas eu honestamente não me importava. Eu só queria que ela tivesse seu momento ao sol, por que ela é a razão pela qual estou aqui. A razão pela qual me tornei a pessoa que sou hoje. Ela é tudo.

Nós fizemos amor pela primeira vez naquela noite. Não falamos de nada mais que pura paixão, amor e luxuria. Eu a segurei em meus braços naquela noite, dedilhei com minha mão direita seu braço nu, seguindo até seu cabelo.

"Eu realmente queria que você tivesse ganhado esta noite." Kristen disse enquanto corria sua mão delicadamente sobre meu peito.

"Tudo bem, eu não fiquei chateado por isso." Depositei um beijo em sua testa.

"Rob?"

"Hmm?"

"Você escreveu um discurso?" Ela me perguntou levantando o rosto para me fitar.

"Sim." Admiti tocando sua face com as pontas dos meus dedos.

"O que você diria?" Ela perguntou se sentando, e sorrindo largamente. Eu a puxei de volta para meus braços e beijei seu cabelo.

"Não importa." Balbuciei embaraçado.

"É importante pra mim! Por favor, me conte." Ela pediu e eu não pude recusar.

"Certo, vou contar somente o final, tudo bem?"

"OK." Ela descansou o queixo nas mãos, se apoiando nos cotovelos. Eu disse o que me lembrava.

"Eu me lembro que conheci essa garota quando ela tinha 17 anos e pensei, 'nossa, eu estou sonhando? Eu vou mesmo trabalhar com ela? ' Agora, depois de tantos anos voltamos á trabalhar juntos, em algo que ela me apresentou durante um café em sua lanchonete favorita."

"Trabalhar com você tem sido a realização de um sonho em muitos aspectos. Você é a mais talentosa atriz que eu conheci. Você me deixou sem fôlego quando te conheci oito anos atrás, e ainda hoje você me deixa sem fôlego. Eu amo você com todo meu coração. Eu amo você com cada pedaço da minha alma. Muito obrigado por me transformar na pessoa que sou hoje, Kristen. Eu devo tudo isto á você, e este premio é pra você. Eu te amo."

Eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça e fechei meus olhos, eu lembraria este dia como o primeiro de dia do resto da minha vida.

**FIM**

i **Associação dos Correspondentes Estrangeiros de Hollywood – Jornalistas conhecidos por premiar os profissionais do cinema com o Globo de Ouro**


End file.
